This invention relates generally to aftercoolers for fluid compressors, and more particularly to mechanisms which regulate cooling of a cooling core portion of an aftercooler to thereby prevent the aftercooler from overcooling a working fluid when the aftercooler is used during periods of cold ambient temperatures.
As is well known, an aftercooler is a heat exchanger for cooling a compressed working fluid, such as air, which is discharged from a compressor. The aftercooler cools the working fluid to a predetermined temperature to make the working fluid less destructive during its use with an object of interest.
There are several known devices which limit fluid flow through the aftercooler based upon indications from a thermostat. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,945. In these systems, a portion of the cooling fluid applied from the cooling fan to the cooling core is blocked, reducing the effectiveness. Additionally, and in these systems, the cooling fan continues to operate at the same angular velocity, using the same amount of energy and causing the same amount of cooling fan wear as if the cooling fan was operating at full speed.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present cooling systems for aftercoolers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.